Whispers in the Dark
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Maurice goes to be there for Julia after she breaks up with Julien. My first MauricexJulia story


**Whispers in the Dark**

Maurice could hear the sound of an argument coming from nearby. He hid nearby and slowly looked out to see that it was Julien and Julia; they were both fighting with each other again. Only this time, it seemed to be worse than what Maurice was used to. "Why won't you listen to me, Julia?" Julien asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you sometimes, Julien. I feel like you think about yourself more than you do about me!" Julia responded. "What? That's not true!" Julien snapped back. Maurice was confused; this didn't seem like it sounded very good.

"How can you be so sure, Julien?" Julia asked. Julien looked stunned and found himself unable to respond; he wasn't sure why, but he found himself unable to answer Julia's question. "That was what I thought. I don't even know why I stay beside you now, Julien!" Julia shouted. This got Julien back to his senses and he looked up at her.

"Julia..." he was unable to continue because Julia turned her back, and then looked back at him. "Julien, the next time you see me, don't bother to talk to me, because I won't answer." Julia said simply but firmly, and walked away without noticing Maurice. Maurice watched on, confused.

"That really sounded harsh. But, I can't leave her by herself." Maurice said to himself. Then, he had an idea; maybe this could be his opportunity to tell Julia what he had always wanted to say to her. Meanwhile, Julia sat by herself alone and she could feel tears start to build in her eyes. "I should have known this all along. I knew that he was never what I thought he was." Julia said to herself. She sighed sadly; what was left for her? But, she looked to see Maurice sitting beside her.

"Maurice? What are you doing here?" Julia asked. Maurice looked down; he had to be careful with what to say, otherwise he would end up making things worse. "I noticed that you were here alone, so I thought I'd come see what was going on." Maurice explained. Julia looked away; she couldn't be sure of what he was getting at.

"I don't think you'd be able to understand, Maurice. I'm having a hard time dealing with this." Julia said. "I already know that, because I saw that whole thing myself." Maurice responded. Julia looked at him; what was he getting at with this?

"What are you saying, Maurice?" she asked. "What I'm trying to say is that, you shouldn't have to deal with someone who's not going to give you everything you deserve. You should be with someone who will treat you like an equal; someone who treats you like you matter... like me." Maurice explained. But he stopped himself at that last statement; he had let his secret out. Julia stared at Maurice, shocked; did she really just hear that?

"What did you say?" Julia asked. Maurice showed Julia a rose he had gotten earlier and as Julia took it from him, Maurice decided to continue. "That's right. I always felt this way about you, but I was worried of what you would say since you were with someone else. But, I guess it's something that never lasts, does it?" Maurice asked. Julia started to smile, and looked over at Maurice.

"What an uncommon romance: a queen with a self-centred king finds out that her true love is her own right hand man. I haven't heard of it before, but I guess this is a first time." Julia commented. Maurice nodded; he couldn't have put it better himself. Julia smiled brightly and hugged Maurice, to his surprise. But he started to smile himself; this turned out better than he expected it to.

A few weeks had passed since that night, and Julia and Maurice had been spending a lot of time together. One night, the two sat on the fence looking out at the starlit night sky. "Isn't this wonderful, Maurice?" Julia asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, it is." Maurice responded. "It always reminds me of nights when we would both look out at this, but we were always unaware of how we felt for each other. But now that we are, it seems to be that much better." Julia commented. Maurice nodded; things had certainly looked different to him since he and Julia had gotten together. Julien looked from nearby to see them and he was in disbelief.

"Am I seeing this?" he asked himself. He slowly climbed up the fence and looked over at the two. Julia and Maurice looked to see him and were alarmed. "So, I wasn't mistaken! You two are both seeing each other without me noticing, are you? Well, I'll see to that." Julien said. Julia quickly stood up and stood in front of Maurice, defending him.

"Wait, Julien! Don't separate me from Maurice! I know this may sound implausible to you, but Maurice has given me everything when I was alone. He's always been there for me, and was there when I felt like I was alone again. It may sound ridiculous, but Maurice has always loved me and I love him." Julia explained. Julien stared in alarm and looked down at Maurice, who nodded slowly.

"It's true; every word of it." Maurice responded. Julien looked down in thought, and then looked up at the two. "I never thought I would see the day, but it looks like I was proven wrong. I haven't been one to step into matters like this, so why am I in this? Julia, I want to wish you the best with Maurice. And Maurice, take care of Julia." Julien said. Maurice nodded; he could be sure that he would.

Delighted, Julia happily hugged Maurice and the two both smiled at each other. "It may be unlikely, but this is one love that doesn't let boundaries get in the way." Julia said. Maurice nodded; he couldn't agree more with her.


End file.
